


i hope you're back online ✰☽

by iamliterallyahotpocket



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Attachment Issues, Coming Out, Crushes, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Phone Calls, M/M, Nicknames, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Texting, am i projecting onto dongho yet again? perhaps, dongsung what can i say, yes they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamliterallyahotpocket/pseuds/iamliterallyahotpocket
Summary: ✰☽and there it is again. minsung's profile with the grey "offline" dot next to it.✰☽
Relationships: Kang Dongho | D.Min & Lee Minsoo, Kang Dongho | D.Min/Lee Minsung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	i hope you're back online ✰☽

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_was_human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/gifts).



> me: ah yes i am One of the pillars of the DongSung Agenda  
> also me: has not published any dongsung fic
> 
> heheh that has now changed :D

✰☽

really, dongho knows this probably isn't healthy. but he sighs, opening discord on his phone-

and there it is again. minsung's profile with the grey "offline" dot next to it.

minsung had _told_ him he'd be working late tonight, he'd _told_ him that they wouldn't be able to talk tonight-

it still hurts, dongho decides, closing the app and opening twitter instead, turning over in bed to face the wall.

they always talk at this time. 10 to midnight. they have since the night after ISC, the night after minsung gave dongho his number to stay updated on how minsoo was doing after the loss.

dongho's finger slides across the screen easily, scrolling through twitter. behind him, minsoo's still yelling with his online friends, caught up in some game, his huge leather gaming chair squeaking as he leans side to side.

it's betraying their friendship to talk to minsung. dongho knows that.

but minsung's nice, minsung gets his love of strange jokes and his absolutely ruined sense of humor.

minsung's his age, too. they talk about minsoo, "their" little brother, about the other younger members in their groups, they try to help each other with issues they're facing.

they don't bother with honorifics. they're just minsung and dongho, sungie and dongie, sunshine and starlight-

dongho's not sure when they got so close.

not sure when they went from friends of friends to friends to something more but it happened, seemingly when they weren't watching.

maybe it was after the late night phone calls. nights where dongho or minsung _couldn't_ sleep, even at three in the morning, so they left their dorm and went somewhere and called the other just to hear someone tell them everything would be alright.

maybe it was after that one night, where minsung had needed to rant, had _needed_ to spill everything he'd been keeping bottled up, and dongho had just sat and watched the walls of text pour in and he'd done his best to offer support.

minsung had asked him, once he was done with his mini-breakdown, if he, dongho, the oldest, most composed member of mayhem, had something he needed to get off his chest.

and dongho had poured it all out. about how he'd never be able to satisfy his parents, about how his _butler_ was more of a father figure than his dad had ever been, about how he'd stayed in hostels, stayed with minsoo, finally moved into somewhere that felt like home and now he's not home anymore.

there was another night.

a night where minsung had just texted "i think im gay."

a night where dongho had stayed up until 1 in the morning talking to him, listening to minsung talk about his crush, some cute guy who likes cats and drinks too much coffee and reminds minsung of the moon and who's probably straight, anyway.

dongho had just texted back "well, as someone who is also gay, he seems gay."

minsung didn't reply for a couple of moments.

"thank you, dongie. sorry for keeping you up. i hope you sleep well! ily ✰☽"

and maybe that's when dongho realized he was head over heels for someone he could never date, someone who he's got matching profile pictures with, matching nicknames in the one server dongho's in- mostly of other idols, only ones minsung personally knows- matching nicknames for each other.

dongho sighs again, glancing at the clock on his phone. midnight. he checks discord. minsung's still offline.

minsoo's saying his farewells amd goodnights to his friends, and so dongho just clicks his phone off, plugging it in on the nightstand next to his head.

they'll talk in the morning.

that doesn't mean he doesn't miss him.

✰☽

**Author's Note:**

> is it my bday? yes. and my bday present to myself is to get this fic out of my brain it is driving me INSANE
> 
> dongsung <3 -w-


End file.
